1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a power storage apparatus for storing power supplied from a power generation system or from a power grid, supplying stored power to loads when an electric failure occurs, and supplying stored power to the power grid, and a method of controlling the power storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as problems such as environmental pollution and exhaustion of resources have increased, interest in systems for storing power and efficiently utilizing stored power has increased. In addition, renewable energy such as photovoltaic power generation has become very important. In particular, the renewable energy uses natural resources such as solar light, wind power, or tidal power, and does not generate pollution during power generation. Thus, research into applications of the renewable energy is actively being conducted. Recently, information technology has been combined with conventional power grid systems to develop smart grid systems, in which a power provider and consumers exchange information in a dual-way manner to optimize energy efficiency.